Past Lives
by Iasiu
Summary: What Happens When and Eye that seems the past, meets a mind that sees the future?


Past Lives

Author's Note: Thank Shinigami MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OFFICIALLY GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, this one's gonna be really messed up, and this one's gonna be rated R (At this rate Ill be writing Hentai by the age of 15, hope not though -. -) 

And here is some advice, if you have the horrible sickness of writer's block, Caffeine, Coffee, and Chocolate should be your diet until you get over it. 

Well Shucks Howdy (that will NEVER come outta my mouth again!) let's start this thing

Disclaimer: I am 13, cant draw to save my life, don't do animated stuff with my computer, and don't know Yoko Kanno. If you think I made Cowboy Bebop or any other thing I mention except Juliet (which is NOT from the play, I HATE THAT PLAY!. _.)

Prologue

Spike's P. O .V. 

"Bang" I had said very calmly. Then it all started, or should I say all ended. I was beginning to get light headed. My legs gave way under me and I fell, right there, on those very steps.

I thought of many things in the time I was unconscious About Julia, about killing Vicious and about the way Faye reacted when I walked out on my life.

I also was wondering many things about my own fate. Was this Heaven? Was it Hell? Was there a such thing as either or? And most importantly: was I even dead?

Dreams about my former life tormented me. I had dreamt about my past, my life aboard the Bebop, before everything changed.

Little did I know, alive I was, and just how much things were gonna change.

******************************************************************

Faye's P. O. V.

Why did he have to leave!? He wanted to die didn't he!? Men are idiots, Spike is a Gorgio! I can't stand him! He only cares about himself and the hell with everyone else! I hope he is dead, and I hope that Julia woman is dead right along side of him. It would serve him right. I.... I'm lying to myself. I know how much I care. And, saying I want that Julia to die is a shear act of jealousy. So I really don't have much of a choice

"Jet!" I call, "I'm gonna go find him!"

He'll try to stop me, I know he'll try to stop me, I think as I bored my zip craft. Then, The hanger opens....

Can he possibly understand how I feel and why I'm doing what I am? How is that possible when I don't fully understand myself! 

I just hope he's still clinging on to life when I get there, I think as I enter the atmosphere of Mars.

And I wonder, If things will ever return to normal around here

They are my thoughts as I head of to find the Gor... The Cowb.... Spike....

******************************************************************

Jet's P. O. V.

LUNKHEAD! I knew this was gonna happen! He's probably laying somewhere bleeding to death! What the hell makes him think he can just leave his life like that! 

Faye's screaming at me. I don't pay her many minds, she's always screaming for one reason or another. Then, my ears pick up a phrase " Gonna go find him." I can't believe my ears, I mean, I knew she had feelings for the guy but I didn't think she'd go risk _her_ life for him. 

I don't ask questions, I just open the hanger. It's wise not to ask questions when dealing with a woman like Faye. All you can do is hope for the best. If she doesn't find him. If he's dead... well lets just say things around here won't be the same.

******************************************************************

Faye's P. O. V.

There! I can see a group of people in the distance. They're all gathered around something. I land my craft and break through the crowd of people.

Oh my God! It's Spike! He's just ...lying there; visible wounds everywhere on his body.... He's unconscious, maybe dead.

With a heavy heart, and tears in my eyes, I gently hold him up to the best of my ability and bring him first back to my ship, then to the Bebop.

The familiar line 

"We've done everything we could, all that's left to do, is wait

******************************************************************

  
Spike's P .O. V 

When I finally came to, I knew without even looking where I was. I was lying on the couch of the Bebop with the familiar situation of myself, wrapped up in bandages.

Julia is dead. Vicious and I have fought; we both mortally wounded each other. He lay dead. Why the Hell am I still Alive!!??!!

I then decided to open my eyes to see both Jet and Faye waiting, watching over me.

Their eyes lit up as the saw me awaken. I groaned, just realizing the intense pain I was in.

" So, How many days was I asleep this time" came my own muffled voice

"Three weeks kid" Jet returned. I could've almost laughed at his expression. He tried so hard to make it seem as if nothing had changed.

I missed everything about this life. Jet's badgering. Ed's insane behavior, wish she were here. Ein's barking, and Yes, even Faye.

There was another thing I missed as well...

I motioned for Faye to come to me. She had an anxious look in here eyes as she approached me.

"Sing for me?"

I fell asleep again to her off key humming. 

******************************************************************

Year: 2002

Juliet's P. O. V.

"Mrs. Juliet! What in God's name is wrong with you!?" Came my teacher's shrill voice piercing into my brain. "Have you been daydreaming Again!?"

"No" I said like a scared fawn, despite my age of nineteen.

Actually, I have been daydreaming. But what kind of idiot would I be if I told that much to my teacher. Yes, Little Juliet... Julie, isn't the goody good she's cracked up to be. Yep, She was daydreaming again... The same one as yesterday, and always.

An older female with physical features, similar to my own, possibly my future self? And two men. One, with grayish hair looking like a guy out of one of my brother's video games. The other.... I only remember one thing about. An eye that sees the past....? 

I don't get it. I am constantly struck with these visions. Gunshots going off, these two men, fighting side by side, yet, I know somehow, they have to be enemies... and then there's the girl. A possible me? If so what is my connection with these two. I don't even remember what they fully look like.

And an eye that sees the past? Well, really, what's the significance of that, If you have a mind, that seems to see the future...?

A/N: Okay this is looking Faye x Spike ish isn't it . Well lemme just tell you .... no...


End file.
